


I Dare You

by writer_in_wonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek can take a joke and can get revenge too, Everyone Is Alive, Genius Lydia, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Stiles gets confused, The Pack, dare kiss, douchy Jackson, not so straight Stiles, snippets of sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_in_wonderland/pseuds/writer_in_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Stiles had to kiss Derek now. He just had to open his big, fat mouth and ask for a dare. Of all the things he expected after his dare, Derek Hale buying him flowers sure as hell was not one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles kisses the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a warning, this story is super embarssing so I am sorry if I cause any death by second hand embarassment but I just had to try my hand at a 'dare kiss' sterek fic. So I hope you all really like it! None of the chracters are mine and everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Stiles jumps from his Jeep and onto the forest floor outside the newly rebuilt Hale house. He trots up the front steps and down the hall into the living room, plopping down onto the sofa next to an unsuspecting Peter. Stiles quickly scoots down to the farthest edge away from him.

Not even looking up from his newspaper Peter says, "Stiles, you wound me with your obvious distaste for my company." He sips on his tea.

"And you wound me with your obvious distaste for human life," Stiles fires back.

Peter's eyes flash blue and his teeth elongate to fangs. He bares them at Stiles and then smirks. "That time in my life is over Stiles. I am a changed man."

While Stiles glares at Peter, the rest of the pack arrives at the house in a romping, laughing rumble. Stiles then gets distracted and starts up a conversation with Allison.

As per usual, Stiles eventually get bored.

"Guys," he sing songs.

Everyone has learned early on to just let Stiles say what he has to say and then move on. So they all turn and gesture to him to let him speak.

"Who wants to make a bet?"

Stiles was an infamous card shark due to his intelligence so everyone was hesitant.

Stiles just shook his head.

"No, no. I meant, like, dare me to do something, and then if I do the dare you have to, like, do something for me."

Everyone looks contemplative for a second.

Without even looking up from her phone Lydia calls out into the room quietly, "I dare you to kiss Derek."

But, see, to Lydia this was no simple dare. She may cover her extreme intelligence by sleeping around and just being plain lazy, but she was smarter than everyone gave her credit for. She had noticed the crackling tension around Derek and Stiles. The tension had caused Lydia to really study them and it wasn't long before she figured it out.

They were attracted to each other.

Now it was time to make them see it.

Stiles mouth opens and closes a few times, like a fish out of water. Then noise finally escapes his lips.

"W-w-what?"

"You heard me," Lydia deadpans.

Stiles silently shifts from foot to foot.

Then Jackson pipes in.

"What's wrong Stilinski? Too chicken to do a dare a girl gave to you?" he sneers.

The fire lights up in Stiles's eyes and he snarls. "Fine." He bares his teeth. "I'll do the stupid girly ass dare." He frowns while the rest of the pack laughs at his expense.

The rest of the pack wanders into the kitchen, looking for food, still chatting about the dare Stiles will have to complete. It's then that Lydia pulls the thermodynamics textbook out of her purse and sits down on the leather recliner next to the couch Peter is lounging on.

"You just set that boy up didn't you?" Peter cracks a smile.

"Yep, and he will be thanking me later," she says without even looking up from her textbook.

Peter looks down the path the young wolves had taken to the kitchen. "Imagine the shock that boy is in for," he muses out loud going back to his newspaper.

"Hmmm," Lydia hums in agreement, both of them delving back into their selected reading.

In the kitchen...

Scott's chugging a liter of soda going for the pack record of three, Issac ordering pizza, Erica and Boyd playing tonsil hockey on the breakfast bar stools, Allison, Danny, and Jackson being rowdy and cheering on Scott.

But Stiles, Stiles was in the corner silently have a psychotic breakdown over the dare he was gonna have to do. Then he remembered.

"Wait a second," he calls out.

Scott quits chugging and Erica stops kissing Boyd momentarily.

"What's my prize if I complete this dare?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know." Isaac is the only one who replies. He just calls out to Lydia.

"Lydia, what's Stiles's prize if he doesn't chicken out and does kiss Derek?"

She responds back almost immediately.

"He doesn't have to pay for pizza this month," she calls back.

Stiles fist pumps and does a victory dance. His dad had cut his allowance recently so he really was out of pizza money.

"But," she continues, "if he doesn't do it the pack is able to retaliate in any way it so chooses."

She sounds bored and not like she is signing away Stiles's life. If the pack decides to take this, it would be retaliation on school grounds. His life would basically be over.

Jackson cracks a truly malicious grin, Scott seconding the motion, Danny looking the tiniest bit evil, Boyd and Erica looking sadistic, and last of all Allison, looking like she was doing her best impression of the devil. And he was pretty sure he just heard Peter snicker down the hall. So yeah Stiles really had to kiss Derek now.

"Bet you wish you had just kept your mouth shut, huh Stilinski?" Jackson chuckles, taking a deep swig of the Fanta soda bottle he's holding.

Stiles just snarls at the wolf, doing his best impression of 'full moon Scott'.

Jackson is up in his personal space very suddenly, eyes flashing blue and teeth elongating. He pulls back his lips, baring very sharp and dangerous teeth.

"Nice try human, but until you are a wolf, that impression will do nothing but make me laugh."

Stiles gives a defeated sigh and Jackson's human face comes back.

"And Stiles, I would make this kiss happen by tonight or your 'retaliation' may start tomorrow."

Stiles was just shit out of luck today.

And then his day just gets worse. The man that this whole debacle is over, then pulls into the driveway, his Camaro purring like a lion as he parks it.

Finally the man strides into the house, his jeans and leather jacket clinging to his frame, making him look extra bad boy and delicious.

Derek has the same stony face as always, seeming like he had just gotten bad news, which Stiles assumes that is what the past 6 years of his life has been, just one heaping pile of bad news. He carries in a mountain of pizza boxes, his agility and grace making the load of 13 pizza boxes look as easy as carrying 1.

He puts them all down one the island of the kitchen and the pack immediately forms a line at the kitchen island according to dominance. Derek starts to serve the pack, putting each of the pieces of pizza on a plate, handing them to the pack as they file down the line.

As Stiles gets closer to the front, his breathing becomes more erratic.

"Here is your meat lover's supreme with green bell peppers, Stiles." Derek gruffs out.

"Thanks man," Stiles croaks out, before fisting his hand in Derek's shirt and planting a hard kiss on his lips.

It is the farthest thing from perfect that Stiles can imagine, and yes he has imagined them kissing. Being around a person with the body of a Greek god all day really could induce some fantasies, no matter how straight you think you are.

Of all the scenarios Stiles has imagined of Derek disemboweling him for overstepping, and banishing him from the pack and refusing to allow anyone of his pack to associate with him, it never occurs to him that Derek would just put his hands on his shoulders and push him back gently.

"Go eat your pizza," he says softly.

Lydia watches from the family room as Stiles walks away mortified and Derek goes back to rearranging the pizza boxes, getting ready to serve the next pack member.

She furrows her eyebrows in concentration and scowls.

Her calculations are NEVER wrong.

She would have to go back to the drawing board for this one.

In the days to come Lydia Martin would learn that sometimes what is meant to happen didn't need any help from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter that you all having been waiting for...yes, this is chapter where Derek buys Stiles flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting for so long guys. I promise to post the next chapter sooner! Anyways thank you for such awesome feedback and for leaving kudos and subscribing and being the awesome people that you guys are!

Derek has plenty of time to brood, always standing off in corners and scowling. So instead of obsessing about being angry all the time, instead he starts to think about Stiles, the little shit who has caused these sorts of feelings to bubble up in his chest. Dammit, he isn't used to this. He hasn't felt anything even remotely close to this. The only reason he even knows what these feelings are is because he'd had these sorts of feelings when he'd met her, even if these new feelings were to a much higher degree.

So he obsesses over these new things, that are blossoming warmly and heartily in his chest. He'd be content to crush on Stiles his whole existence, if he had not heard Scott and Isaac chatting idly one day.

"Do you think Stiles has forgiven us for that dare yet, he hasn't spoken to me since," Isaac speaks, mostly joking but with a hint of worry.

Scott just laughs and there is a light smacking sound. At Isaac's little sigh, Derek almost barfs when he realizes that they have kissed. Not that he is against that at all, he's thinking about a guy, but to think that those two are doing that and more in his loft, just eww..

But he tries to tune out the next couple of kisses as best as he can. Both boy's breathing are very heavy all of a sudden. Isaac begins to pant and Derek feels somewhat very nauseous. "Scott, not here," he chuckles out, his English roots slipping out a bit with an accent that Derek had no idea that he had.

So both boys snort and giggle, getting back to threading their lacrosse sticks. "Anyways, back to Stiles's dare, do you think he will forgive us?" Isaac asks again, and Scott makes a contemplative noise.

"Well, he actually did the dare so that was a step in the right direction. But no one has any idea what Lydia's motive behind it was." Isaac makes a different contemplative noise and just goes back to threading his lacrosse stick, when Scott's phone rings.

"Ugh, dog just got ran over. I gotta go." A quick lip smacking sound and Scott's feet are pounding across the floor and out of the loft with a slam from the door finalizing his exit.

Derek is stunned that Stiles's kiss was a dare, but no matter what anyone says, Derek can have fun. He is gonna play this game with Stiles, and Derek is determined to have the last laugh.

But before Derek can think of a creative way to give Stiles a run for his money, he has to deal with Isaac.

The curly boy is humming to some teenage pop song under his Derek is a good Alpha. Plus he has practically adopted the boy as his cub. But he can also take a big brother role. As part of his Alpha duties, it is his duty to tease the cub about his new mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles's life has been quite normal since his dare. Luckily Derek has not acted any different and has been ignoring him like usual. It's as if the dreaded incident had never happened, and to be honest, that is totally fine with Stiles.

So when he hears a doorbell ring downstairs, he trots to the door in his Batman boxers and t shirt, totally not expecting to see a delivery man holding... A huge bouquet of flowers with a card to match?

"Are you Stiles Stilinski?" asks the delivery man, struggling to juggle the bouquet and signing pad.

"Yeah?" answers Stiles a little dazedly, wondering who the hell the flowers are from. The delivery man looks disgruntled and thrusts the signature pad at his dazed form and Stiles takes it and scrawls his name across the pad. The man sets the bouquet of flowers and Stiles rushes to get the vase. He quickly rushes back to the delivery man and takes his copy of the receipt, wishing the man a nice day and quickly looking over the receipt for any customer information.

Finally he sees what he is looking for. The receipt reads,

'House of Flowers product number 312456 customer credit number 234157 Hale, D. Jeremiah'

Stiles's air catches in his throat and he nearly falls over backwards in shock. What the actual fuck? Derek freaking Hale bought him flowers?! Let him reiterate, what the actual fuck?! Either Derek got the wrong idea with last night's dare or.. Stiles has no idea what to think.

Stiles has no idea how to even deal with this new development. So he takes his Jeep out for a drive through the preserve, definitely not past the Hale house.

After about an hour of driving through the woods he decides that Derek is one of the most sadistic fuckers on the Earth. He must have sent the flowers to fuck with Stiles. That is the only logical solution that he can possibly think of.

After another hour of driving he decides that he will give the flowers to someone who'll really appreciate them. He drives over to Beacon Hills General and strolls into the waiting room, immediately spotting Melissa, and merrily strolling over to her desk, planting an enormous vase of flowers on her desk. She startles and flicks her eyes up to it, the woman tendencies in her, locking onto the flowers immediately like a vulture.

"They are so beautiful, Stiles! Wait... What did you break?" Her hard eyes lock with his in the fraction of a second.

Stiles puts his hand over his heart. "I am a little hurt that you thought that I even thought I would have to break something to give the greatest woman in the world flowers." He ends his little sentence with a beaming smile and eyes that hold great mirth.

She sticks her tongue out at him but kisses him on the check anyway like the natural mother that she is.

"I still don't believe that you didn't break or permanently damage anything, but I am gonna let it slide because these flowers are absolutely gorgeous!" She coos the last part and Stiles rolls his eyes. Women sometimes.

So Stiles drives back to his house and that is when he finally notices the giant card that must have come along with the flowers.

It is way overdone, with big hearts on the cover the color of crimson ,and it practically spells love to such an outdone level that it is practically sarcastic. And damn, there goes Derek's sense of humor again. Flaring up at the exact moments that seem to make Stiles burst into laughing fits.

The card all along has been meant to be sarcastic, that dick.

Stiles laughs and climbs the stairs with the card in hand, planning on hiding this monstrosity of a card and taking the longest nap possible, desperately trying to forget this god awful day.

Stiles keeps his mouth shut about the flowers and card, and to be honest he is really proud of himself when his dad comes home and complains that the whole kitchen smells sickeningly of roses and sunflowers, and he only manages to snicker.

He never lets Derek have the satisfaction of letting him know that he received the flowers. In fact he kind of avoids Derek for an entire week.

Stiles gets these boosts of confidence day by day, so by Saturday Stiles feels really confident. And that just means that he is doomed to crash and burn, epically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The game had gone fantastic. Stiles had actually gotten a-hold of the ball and helped make a major play that had been a game winner.

So when Stiles jogs off to go and say hello to Mrs. McCall who is there, non other than Derek Hale is in the place where other sets of parents should be.

Derek pats each cub on their shoulder, smiling and even chuckling at some things that each pack member says.

But when he saunters over to Stiles, he just smiles shyly before he plants a flirty kiss on Stiles's mouth. By the lack of reaction, he guesses that no one is really all that surprised. Derek just looks up from under his sinful lashes and smiles a shy smile, and Stiles takes off for the locker room at a full sprint.

Derek is such a dirty bastard.

It starts off with little things after that. Derek will sit next to him at pack meetings. During movie nights at Scott's, Derek will plant himself practically on Stiles's lap, their bodies touching from shoulders to the tips of their shoes.

Then during some movies, Derek will lean in and make some comment using entirely too much breath, making the hairs on Stiles's neck stand on end and maybe something harden in his pants. His dick and himself have always been trusty friends. Now it's starting to turn against him, in his situation it is not going to be allowed to make any decisions. When one deals with Derek Hale, your libido is not to be trusted.

Then Derek just starts to provide for him, and oh fuck there goes his cuteness factor, up to a fucking ten. That is just fantastic.

He climbs through Stiles's window with a vanilla milkshake and the largest brick of curly fries in the Beacon Hills area. Then he sits and watches as Stiles eats the fries like he is watching a painting that Derek can not decipher the meaning of.

Derek is preparing for another curly fries run when his uncle's voice stops him.

"Derek," he singsongs. The werewolf grits his teeth, but turns to face his uncle anyway. "You are actually starting to care for him, aren't you?" he questions with serious curiosity in his eyes.

Then a shit eating smile breaks out onto his face.

"I was wrong. Looks like big sis proved me wrong again. You do have a heart under that cold, dead exterior that you hold up to us. Looks like I owe her twenty bucks," he muses, going back to his reading material of String Theory.

Sometimes Peter is so crazy smart that it kind of scares him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott and Stiles are sitting in silence playing COD when Stiles brings it up.

"Scott, I am freaking out."

Scott looks at his best friend, pausing his screen and giving full attention to his friend, something that rarely happens. "Yeah buddy, what is it?"

"Is there, like, a special process that werewolves go through to court a person?"

"No!" Scott exclaims.

Stiles makes a motion and a noise. "Okay dude, calm down!"

Scott still shoots Stiles a wary look, contemplating if he will ask any more stupid or weird questions.

"I am just seriously confused lately, sorry dude."

Scott just pats his friend on the back. "Wanna talk about it?" he says, half paying attention to the Nazi zombies they have to kill to save the astronauts in the space station.

"Well as you know, I was dared to kiss Derek. I thought that would be the end of it, done and buried forever in my past where a lot of other life threatening dares are buried. But the next morning, a huge vase of sunflowers and roses showed up at my door. At first I thought it was a joke, or maybe a mistake. But I looked on the receipt that delivery guy gave me and it had Derek's credit card number and his name on the receipt! Like what the fuck am I supposed to do with that information?! And then he kissed me after the game on Friday! What am I supposed to do!?" Stiles puts his head in his hands. His breath starts to become short and he realizes that he is panicking.

Scott looks horrified but swallows it down, trying to comfort his friend in the time of need.

Stiles has no idea how he is gonna get out of this one, never the less how he is gonna tell Derek that he might enjoy what is happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please please leave some comments and tell me what else you would like to see happen in this little romance between Derek and Stiles :) 
> 
> -Megan


	3. Romeo gets it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek decides that he needs to start making his intentions more clear

Derek saunters into the diner, Laurie nodding at him, preparing him an order of large curly fries and a medium vanilla milkshake. Derek waits on a stool, brooding and sourfaced. A familiar scent strikes his nose then.

Peter.

He feels the seat to his left become filled suddenly and he turns to look at the other beta wolf slowly with a scowl and a sigh.

"Ya know Derek, I didn't think you would travel outside Beacon Hills, much less your own house for a kid that you seem to despise."

Derek snorts and Peter hits him with an accusing look. "Do you know how much I had to lie to him. Derek? He was so persistent. We both know that you are courting him. All the other wolves have backed off him at pack meetings. Derek, how long do you suppose it will be until he figures out that I have lied to him, and before his research starts to turn up that you have steadily been courting him since you first met, but that your relative emotional retardation has kept him from his favorite grumpy wolf?"

Derek's hands clench and unclench the grimy counters the diner rhythmically, indicating how wary and nervous he is. He knows deep down that his uncle is right, and he knows that when Stiles does find out, he will be hurt and angry that Derek never said anything.

Peter just snorts and looks at his nephew with a pitying look. "How 'bout you make your intentions a little more clear Romeo?"

With that his uncle disappears from the diner and out the door, the smell of his expensive aftershave wafting after him like a slimy trail. The counter is starting to crumble under Derek's grip and he lets go. His order is called then and he rushes to get it, curly fries still steaming and he makes a split second decision.

"Laurie, I am so sorry to bother you, but can I get a burger added on to this order?"

Derek's smile adds all the Hale charm and Laurie looks stunned for a minute. She's middle aged and desperate for attention. She quickly nods and smiles, fixing her cleavage on the way back and checking her reflection in the mirror on the way past.

He waits the extra five minutes and is surprised with an extra order of curly fries. He thanks the waitress and when he sees her number in the bottom of the greasy white paper bag he makes sure to throw it out by the trash can near his car.

He drives in silence, feeling butterflies flutter around the pit of his stomach. How is Stiles gonna react? Is he gonna shut Derek out? Is he gonna scream at Derek and ask him why? Why would a diseased creature ever think about wanting him?

Derek worries and curses himself, thinks about turning around at least 14 times. He finally pulls in front of the small Stilinski residence. He is finally in front of the residence and is on the verge of panicking. He swallows it down and finally gets his wussy werewolf ass out of the car and high tails it up the side of the wall and into Stiles's room.

The teenager has his nose deep into the works of some Latin based book. He finally sees the werewolf and does the customary flail and falls off his bed. He glares at Derek and then his eyes lock on the greasy white paper bag and Stiles looks as if he was stuttering through an orgasm by the look on his face. Derek kind of groans and Stiles rips the paper bag out of his hands and quickly takes the curly fries and the milkshake. He then looks up confused.

"Derek, I don't eat burgers."

Derek looks impassive and takes the bag back and pulls the burger out of the bag, sitting down on Stiles's bed and making himself comfortable against the headboard. He then carefully unwraps the delicacy and takes the first bite into his mouth. He moans at the juices flowing out onto his lips.

Derek sneaks a look at Stiles and he sees the teenager looking at him with unrestrained lust. He is looking at Derek with a look likes he wants to lick the burger juice off of the wolf's lips. Derek finally fully turns to look at the teenager and Stiles looks away quickly.

"So what are you gonna do Sourwolf, sit here in my room on my bed?"

"There is room for you." Derek scoots over and pats the space beside him, giving a cheeky grin, thinking that Stiles will continue to sit in his computer chair to effectively demolish his curly fries. But instead the teenager's face sets in a grim yet determined line and he calmly gets up and fixes his food on the bedside table. He nudges Derek and the wolf scoots over against the wall of which the teenager's bed is pushed against.

Stiles makes himself quite comfortable against the headboard next to Derek. Both of them sit in tense silence, eating their food, trying to think of things to say.

Not surprisingly, Stiles speaks first.

"So any reason why you decided to stay after the drop off and not tuck tail and run?" The teasing tone of the statement is clear but under it, Derek thinks he hears just a hint of hope, but maybe it's just wishful thinking.

Derek just shrugs and continues to eat his burger. His throat has tightened up considerably with Stiles sitting this close. He swallows his bite though, maybe with difficulty, but he does it. Damn Peter, he may have been right but this whole making it more clear, is quickly crashing and burning. Derek has to salvage this quickly if any progress is to be made out of this visit.

"You always do research alone, so I thought you could use some company."

Derek feels Stiles freeze next to him. He then feels the teenager's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head. He feels the teen vibrate with questions and inquiries. The teen stills and Derek can see him working through his questions, discarding important ones and picking one question that will get him the most information.

"Why would you want to keep me company?" he finally asks.

Derek feels it hit the air and the atmosphere shifts around the them. This is the defining moment, the one where Derek makes or breaks it. He is silent for awhile, listening to his heartbeat in his own ears.

After awhile Stiles sighs, letting Derek's silence win.

"I wanted to."

There it is. It's out there. The ball is now in Stiles's court.

Derek's deep voice rings out in the small room and Derek both hears and feels Stiles's brain lock up. Derek sneaks a look and sees the query register UNKNOWN DATA.

Derek continues to eat and lets Stiles work it out in the silence of his own mind. Derek quietly finishes his burger and begins to get up before Stiles catches his arm. The teenager is blushing furiously and Derek finds that is stirs something in his chest. It is something foreign yet undeniably sweet and warm. It makes Derek's toes curl in his boots as he waits for Stiles to spit it out.

"Do you maybe wanna... you know... Umm, stay and watch a movie?" Stiles looks towards Derek quickly and sees a look of surprise on his face. "Um... It's okay if you don't, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Derek feels his lips tip up and he tries very hard to keep them down.

Stiles tries to do his best impression of talking to his shoes. "I bought Iron Man 3." He smiles at Derek shyly and looks up at him through his lashes.

Derek walks away from Stiles and makes it look like he is gonna walk away from the window and then turns and makes himself comfortable on Stiles's bed. He even unlaces his boots and Stiles looks at his socks and breaks out in laughter.

"Even your socks are black! How are you even real?" Stiles giggles and mutters to himself still giggling every once in awhile.

Derek feels his lips pull slightly at the corners. It seems to be a natural reaction now around Stiles. It used to feel so strange to smile and feel joy. Now he feels those muscles on a daily basis, when he picks up Stiles's scent or hears the boy laugh, or sees him smile. Jesus he sounds like one of his younger sisters used to. It brings a small pang of guilt but not the overwhelming agony that it used to.

Stiles gets back on the bed as the DVD begins to play. Derek feels the warmth of the boy on his side and as the movie progresses he feels Stiles moving steadily closer to him, getting sleepier and sleepier gravitating towards his supernatural warmth. Stiles is warm and sleep pliant by the time the movie is half over. Derek is starting to nod off by the time iron man is blowing up something. His eyes finally close as the climax of the movie starts to play.

Derek realizes he has been there too long when he senses the sky change from day to night. The room is cool and they have been asleep for so long that the tv has turned off to save the power. Derek tries to move his limbs and quickly realizes that something is weighing him down. He looks down and Stiles's head is nuzzled under his chin. He smells of warm sleep and something spicy.

He sighs, rearranging himself on Derek's chest.

Derek keeps his heart rate even to feign sleep. He knows it is selfish to not wake him up, and Stiles could press charges because technically it could've be considered sexual assault if Derek's hand drifts like half a inch farther, and his hands are quickly developing a mind of their own, trying to rest themselves on the small of his back and maybe just maybe going down to cup Stiles's ass.

Derek let out a selfish and content sigh. He tightens his arm slightly, and Stiles's heartbeat suddenly picks up and he can feel the tenseness in his muscles. He feels the boy's eyelashes flutter against his tee shirt. He still feigns sleep, letting out a soft snore just for the effect. Stiles falls for it eventually. Being a wolf Derek has perfected the art of being still for long hours. So when Stiles feels he isn't being watched, he settles back into Derek's side, propping his head on Derek's shoulder and nuzzling his nose under Derek's jaw.

Derek groans and starts to quickly blink his eyes in rapid succession. Stiles freezes and quickly relaxes like it was an unconscious action. Stiles rolls over and stretches and sits up on his bed, scratching his head and yawning. Stiles lumbers off into the bathroom. Derek watches him in his sweatpants and can only think about how cold it feels now that Stiles's body heat is gone.

He decides to skip the awkward conversation. Instead he settles for Peter's advice, making his intentions clear. He takes Stiles's phone and programs his number into it. He taps off a quick text and leaves through the window. He hits the ground as he hears Stiles finally come out of the bathroom.

Stiles looks all around his room but Derek seems to be gone. Bastard couldn't even say goodbye. He feels something nagging in his chest, making him feel like he just wants to curl back up in his bed and just remember the good times he had with Derek.

He looks down at his phone as a light blinks indicating he had a message. He picks it up and unlocks it. He opens up his texts and opens to first message that is highlighted. He's so confused he has to look up at the name, chokes on the air he is currently breathing.

Derek's name is highlighted at the top with a little dog emoji right beside it. Instead of being creeped or weirded out, Stiles laughs. He laughs so hard he collapses on his bed in a fit of giggles. Stiles can not breathe and he struggles for air at the thought of the almighty Derek Hale being as tame as a puppy.

Finally he gets in a breath and has to wipe the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He almost forgets about the text and opens his phone back up to take a quick look. Instead of the gruff tone that there usually is, there is something almost shy about this one.

It's three simple lines but makes Stiles choke on his breath but in a completely different way.

Thank you for allowing me to sleep here. The movie was nice. Wanna have dinner sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave thoughts, comments, kudos or reviews! I am craving some feedback! I hope you all enjoyed it and the second chapter will be up soon! 
> 
> -Megan


End file.
